Dizzy's Birthday Presents
by MenmaxDeath1
Summary: It's near Dizzy's birthday and someone forgot about it. Yes, it's Ky.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Prologue

It's already Dizzy's birthday and someone forgot about it although he had help. Yes, it's Ky who forgot about it. He tries to remind himself, but keeps on forgetting. But then May and Johnny tries to remind him. He then remembers about Dizzy's birthday the day before it. He has a hard time finding a perfect gift for her.

So what do you think what Ky will give to Dizzy on her birthday? Why don't you find out by reading it.


	2. Chapter 2

The First Present

It's near Dizzy's birthday and it's only a week away. Nearly all of her friends remembered except one. It was Ky that forgot. He is now in trouble a little. He did manage to give her the first present.

"Hey Johnny," Ky greeted.

"Hey," Johnny said back. Johnny looked at Ky and saw that he was calm. He thinks that Ky forgot about Dizzy's birthday. "Ky," said Sol, "you know it's a week until it's Dizzy's birthday you know."

"I remembered this time and I have plenty of time."

"O.K, but just incase, I'll go tell May to remind you."

"It's okay, but thanks for your offer."

"Soot you self."

Later on, Ky went to Dizzy's house. They were going to have breakfast at a restaurant. He knocked on the door.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Come in Ky," Dizzy answered.

"Are you ready yet?" Ky asked.

"Almost," Dizzy answered back. "So were are you taking me?" Dizzy asked while kissing Ky on the cheek.

"Some where that is very romantic," Ky answered back while kissing Dizzy back.

"Well what are we still doing here just giving each other questions, let's go," Dizzy said joking.

"O.K, let's go then," Ky said while escorting Dizzy. When they reached to their destination, they were both famished. Ky had ham, two omelets and three buttered biscuits. Dizzy had toast with butter, two big sunny-side-up eggs, some sausages, four slices of bacon, and some soup. For their drink, they had coffee.

"This is so delicious!" Dizzy said stuffing her self a bit.

"I know and it's fantastic," Ky agreed. He also started to chow down on his food.

Mmm!

Yum!

"It's so heavenly!" Dizzy said. She was mystified by how the food tasted. She was also soothed by the food, too!

"Umm…Dizzy" Ky finally said. "Since it's near your birthday, I have two gifts for you, but it's already here."

"Two presents and this treat was one of them!" Dizzy surprisingly exclaimed. "You are the greatest boyfriend ever, Ky! I love you even more," Dizzy said in her cute, girly tone.

"No problem."

"I'm not going to pay though!" Dizzy reminded Ky.

"I know since it's your present," Ky said. "Waiter, check please."

"Coming right up sir," the waiter replied. "Here is the bill sir." The waiter then gave Ky the bill to pay. It all cost 40.95. Ky just gave fifty bucks and told the waiter to keep the change.

"Let's go," Dizzy said in a hurry, "why don't' we watch a movie next?"

"O.K, but it wont' count as your second present, "Ky said.

"Why don't we watch a romantic movie?" Dizzy suggested.

"Sure," Ky said.

As they watched the movie, something happened. It was so romantic. In the middle of the movie, they kissed for a long period of time. An hour, they finally came out and were blushing because of the kiss.

"So I'll…um…see you…tomorrow," Ky said ending the silence.

"O.K," Dizzy said.

They both walked home. They were so amazed by the kiss they had in the theatre. Ky on the way home was mostly thinking what he should give Dizzy for her second present.

"Maybe a ring or a teddy bear or even a pet," Ky thought. He had a hard time thinking for Dizzy's present. Although he had a lot of time, day was so short because of winter.

At Dizzy's house, she wondered what to expect from Ky. She thought of a stuffed animal or jewelry. She thought maybe it would be something that Ky would make by hand. But then again, Ky wasn't skilled at handcrafts.

"Maybe not at handcrafts then," Dizzy remembered. "I wonder what time it is?" Dizzy wondered. She looked at the clock and it was already nine o'clock. "Well time does fly when you do something.

At Ky's place, Ky was reading a catalog. He was thinking on ordering a present for Dizzy. He was thinking of something so good like a big screen television or a new laptop. Dizzy's laptop was badly ruined so he thought of that for gift plan A.

Ky later checked on the clock and it was ten o'clock. "Wow! Time does fly when you do something," Ky said being amazed. "I'll go back to sleep and look for a gift for Dizzy at the catalog tomorrow in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Prologue

The Second Day

_**…Be…BEEP! …Beeeeeep!**_

"Aww… Yawn!"

Ky was woken up by his morning call on the phone.

"Master Ky, this is your butler waking you up with the morning call and… you're breakfast will arrive shortly."

"Thank-you," Ky said back. "I think I'll go brush my teeth first and then take a quick shower." When Ky was done, his breakfast was already out on the balcony table. Then he realized the catalog on the couch.

"Oh Yeah! I still have to find a gift for Dizzy," Ky remembered. "I only have six more days and if I don't give her the best present, I'll break her heart. I wonder what she wants me to give her…Oh well, "I'll keep thinking while I have my breakfast."

**At Dizzy's Place**

_**Knock! Knock! Knock!**_

"Who is it?" Dizzy said loud at the door.

"It's me, May!" May said from the other side of the door.

"Oh come on in May!" Dizzy said letting her in. "What bring you here May?" Dizzy asked.

"I just dropped by to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" May answered back. "So what do you think what Ky will give you for your birthday?" May asked her back.

"I'm not sure yet, but I think it will be something that's beautiful," Dizzy answered back.

"Well, what would happen if Ky gotten you a…a…"

"A what May, a what!?" Dizzy asked while shaking her really hard. Dizzy was getting a bit impatient.

"MaYbE aAa EnGaGeMeNt RiNg?" May answered back while being shooked.

"Oh!" Dizzy stopped shaking May. She then just turned pink on her hand.

"Dizzy! Dizzy! Snap out of it! Snap out of it!" May said trying to snap her out of it. "Darn! Oh yeah!" May just thought of a great idea.

_**SPLASH!**_

May just dumped Dizzy with a bucket of ice, cold water.

"AAAAAHHH!" Dizzy screamed. "May!" Dizzy said angrily. "Why did you dump cold water on me?" Dizzy asked angrily.

"You were lost in thought of my idea of him, Ky, getting you a engagement ring," May answer back.

"I know!" Dizzy said. "Ky is so cute, dreamy, rich, powerful and… and… dreamy! I can't believe he is all mine! I'd be very happy when we get married!" Dizzy said while thinking of Ky saving her romantically.

"Uh… Dizzy! Dizzy! Dizzy!" May yelled at her trying to get Miss Dreamer back to the real world. "Dizzy! Snap out of it or I'll have to dump cold water on you again!"

_Dizzy's dream_

"Ky! You came to rescue me! You are my hero!" Dizzy then kissed Ky on the lips in her little dream.

Back to May

"Darn! I used nearly everything to get her snapping out of her dream. Unless I use my trusty anchor (grin). This is going to be fun." May said trying to make Dizzy come back.

_**Bong!**_

"OW!" Dizzy yelled in pain. She started to get an ice pack from the refrigerator. "Why did you hit me?" Dizzy asked angrily again.

"Chill out!" May said trying to make her calm. "Would you stop thinking about Ky for once! If you didn't keep on thinking about Mr. French Boy, you wouldn't get water dumped on you or getting hit by my anchor. Those were the only way to snap you out of it!"

"Well what if you got me sick? You could have made me cancel my birthday. Or what if you crushed my skull? You could have send me to the hospital and we won't be able to celebrate my birthday and what if I died by that."

Hours later, they finally stopped fighting and forgave each other and went out for lunch.

Back at Ky's MansionIt was near two o'clock and Ky still had not thought of anything to give to Dizzy. He already went through different gift catalogs. Soon later, he was tired and went to sleep on the balcony at the table.

In his dream, he thought of the gifts for Dizzy. A puppy he thought…no, she will need to train it to go to the bathroom out side. Maybe a cell phone so they can talk to each other. Na, they can talk on their home phones. Maybe an engagement ring. He then thought about it for the rest of his sleep.

"Yawn!" Ky finally woke up from his nap. He was also hungry so he went to a restaurant for dinner.

For dinner at a special restaurant, he had a salad, chicken with sauce, and lobster with coffee. He was very stuffed and barely could moved after eating.

"Waiter, check please," Ky asked from the waiter.

"Here you go sir and here are your mints."

"Thank-you." He looked at the bill and it was cheep! 10.000 euros (10,000 in American money). He pay exactly the same, gave a small tip and left.

On the way Home

"I'm running out of time and I still need a gift for Dizzy. I think it should be the ring. I do love Dizzy so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with her so I'll go marry her," Ky said to himself on the way home.

Back at Dizzy's

"Wow! Dinner was delicious," Dizzy said to herself. "Too bad I didn't had that chocolate cake for dessert. Oh well, maybe I'll have it for tomorrow."

Bang! Bang! Bang!

"I wonder who it is?" Dizzy wondered.

I hoped you enjoy this chapter and I hope you review it! I'll do chapter three in a while.


End file.
